Profits
by TheWorldwideDuo
Summary: Kyōya Ōtori has never done much without certain profit. Though, he supposes he can take one more risk this time, for the sake of the club. After all, he is going to need someone to look after all the profits that he needs to start making up for the budget that needs to stop shrinking.
1. Help

Stress.

Stress, stress, stress!

At this rate, his youth would be gone, replaced by a head half full of gray hair.

Once more, he managed to freeze the money in place. Maybe it was _just_ some after school club, but certainly not to him. It was his proof, his pass, that he could handle any future his family (or more namely his father) would doubt. They would have to realize sooner or later that they can't helicopter and control his life, no. He preferred to do that himself.

And at this point in time, he was digging in a back closet of the Music Room #3 trying to to find the life that he preferred to control.

Now was a bit of holiday break at Ouran, though mostly only to accommodate diversity of celebration. Otherwise, if you were not going anywhere or didn't celebrate much of anything, you were right back in school the day after Christmas.

And right back to clubs.

Kyōya wasn't sure of what he was supposd to find but he figured he had to think of something.

 _Take your time,_ he thought to himself. _It's the weekend_ and _break_ _. You've got the whole day and then some to try and think up a plan._

But that would take a while. He wasn't even sure what he was getting all antsy over. Was it the numbers he saw in the hosts' budget? Was it the work he had to do for any holiday themed club event? What about the extra work he got from home that required him to act and practically be an adult?

...Oh.

Now he definitely saw it.

He needed help. And fast. Well, if he wanted to keep any sanity he could possibly had left.

What he really needed was more hands to do and a second head to think. The thought had hit him so quickly, he couldn't keep a clear mind on how to come up with an idea. The stress was all over and he surely couldn't think of a way to stop thinking about it to give him time to think about it. Oh, how overwhelming!

Until the click of a closing door caught his attention. Distraction. What a blessing in disguise.

The boy with black hair focused on every sound that followed the closing wooden door.

" _Ugh,_ " a sigh was heard throughout the room.

So another person walked through into the host room?

" _I get it's the weekend but you would still think something would be in use here, especially a private school like this._ "

This foreign voice peeked Kyōya's interest. The person spoke English, he answered himself, though not near a British European accent. American?

He surprised himself when he didn't know. Had he really been so busy? He would be first to know of any new students or faculty here. Backgrounds, home life, reason being here...

Wow, he has been slacking off. Kyōya Ōtori didn't know and needed side help.

 _That's it._

 _I need an assistant._


	2. Reshape

Living in the peak of his self discovery, Kyōya Ōtori failed to realize the foreign student was still there. Not that he was really going to do much about it. He wanted to find out as much as he could, without scaring off any potential future gain.

In other words, he was eavesdropping.

" _Either way, I need to keep on top of this scholarship,_ "

Of course, a foreign student with a scholarship. _Likely,_ he thought, another idea popping into his head.

Maybe he could snatch this kid on a scholarship as his assistant. Then not only would he be able to acrually host more, but the club would also have the brand new foreign student.

And anyone would just _love_ to know more about foreigners.

" _Okay,"_ the voice carried on in the large room. " _But only one door opened out of so many, for a place that is more academic, I believe. Can't you see? I'm just the— ...I've got to go. I'll update you later, Alex._ "

And with that, a silent click was heard, indicating the call had ended.

Why? What stopped this person? Was Kyōya spotted? No way, that couldn't be. ...Right?

From around the corner, he heard some shuffling, as though the new student was walking his way. Then, close by, the sound of a bag dropping and a curtain opening drew full attention.

"Oh my..." the voice stated, a soft joy in it. "A... This piano..."

 _The piano?_

"Poor thing. Polished but not a touch. Well, everything deserves a little playtime every once in a while," the person seemed to reason with no one.

A squeak here, a rattle there, and the owner of the voice sat at the edge of the seat belonging to large and elegant grand piano.

A single note.

And another.

And another and another and another. There was nothing particular playing. The voice said "Tuned," and continued on.

First, the melody was strong and pacing. The notes, though small keys on a big piano, made powerful sounds, almost as if forcing you to draw your attention.

This made quite an impression.

Kyōya breathed out, his lips forming a 'wow'.

The song continued, this time softly with the pace picking up. The notes seemed as if they were uneasy, but still trying to retain their presence. And then the notes transitioned to a steady rhythm, carrying away the previous elephant in the room. But they never really did.

The keys never did finish their song. Or _was_ that the end? The owner meant an unfinished song, possibly?

Another soft sigh was heard. Exhausted.

 _Same,_ thought Kyōya.

After a few moments of silence the voice spoke once more: "Out of place."

The host boy pondered the statement. He and the foreigner were similar in feeling, but their problems were very distinct.

Ew, did he just use _'feeling'_ in his vocabulary for the comparison he made? Certainly, this break was one that he would definitely be using to reevalulate and reshape himself once more.


	3. Foreign

Seems like the piece never was meant to be finished, huh?

Another huff and puff filled the silent air of the open room, seemingly empty of people.

From his hidden corner, Kyōya peered around. He saw the back of the student.

This foreigner had long black hair, cascading down, curling the more close the strands got to the tips. A female student.

Ha, of course. Girls just couldn't keep themselves away. This gave the host pride, living in the fact that he was the root to this club's very success. _Promotion and presentation,_ he thought.

Getting off track, he began to examine her more. Speaking of presentation, he appreciated her look, way of dress. Her clothing was clean, neat, and fitting as it should be; very unlike what he had heard and seen of America's 'casual' clothes that he found bland and somewhat 'bummy', for simpler words.

He couldn't understand the mindset behind it. The few times he went himself to the country, he was often asked just for _what_ was he dressed up for. Nothing. His casual clothes were apparently too nice, he supposed, for American standards.

Kyōya couldn't tell much from where he was standing. That is, until she turned in the seat.

Not slick as he thought, the student found her eyes on him. With surprise, her body slightly jolted backwards and back. She was not much surprised by him as she was flinching because of him. Not much of reaction from her other than the mentioned stiff moment and quick open and shut of her eyes due to it. It was as of her body hiccuped, in short.

"Oh, hello there," she said, her Japanese with an accent he had yet to hear. Almost 'sing-songy', or rather with light air filling her lungs.

Getting a better look at her, she was decent. He noticed her eyes. Dark; slightest almond shape in its slant but larger than most; definitely double eyelids. Strange for him to look at.

But even before, he saw her skin. Medium, a very medium tone. Tanned, naturally, darker. It matched her hair well.

Tall nose, smooth and straight; small-mouthed; long eyelashes and dark eyebrows; short height.

"Being it considered a holiday break, I didn't presume anyone would be here and all. Especially this room, looking very unoccupied when I originally stepped in."

Polite; as she should be. He could train her well.

"Well," he responded. "It is occupied as you may see." He paused for a moment. "Do you know where you are?"

"Third music room to the right, Ouran High School Host Club, Japan, Asia on Earth?"

Okay, so she's got jokes now, does she?

"Correct. Though, to be more precise, I'd like to inform you that you seemed to have found yourself in the very room where the Host Club operates."

"Excuse me: pause," the girl said. "Host Club?"

Kyōya nodded.

"Participating, looking, at the after school activities... I'd never have thought of _host club_ being an option."


End file.
